


Red Couch

by Papas_Guleh_III



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Backstage, F/M, Hand Jobs, lace up pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papas_Guleh_III/pseuds/Papas_Guleh_III
Summary: Getting lost can have it’s merits.





	Red Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the band, Ghost, nor any members, it’s just a fic.
> 
> I know he has a stunning wife. Sorry. Ish...
> 
> Skip to the smut? Under the *******
> 
> I haven’t described Aurelia much...I think she looks just like you ;)

Aurelia’s friend had disappeared into thin air. She was working the show tonight on the sound desk and got her in backstage in the hopes she may get her a glimpse of a ghoul or even the director himself, but she got called away for a check. The old theatre Aurelia was in for the Ghost show was cavernous and full of little corridors and poky doorways with no names on. She tried a few doors but they all seemed to be locked. She took a flight of stairs up into an even smaller corridor and tried the first door, which opened. 

No sooner had she opened and shut the door behind her did she know she was in the wrong room. A junk room, old papers, books and records piled high on bookshelves, a tall window allowing moonlight to streak into the room, a red velvet couch that had seen better days. She picked up an old Maiden vinyl on a table and wiped the dust away to reveal it was Powerslave. As she flipped to the back of the record something in her peripheral vision moved to her left and she gasped, dropped the record and stepped backwards in fright, nudging another table with a broken leg. 

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry! I thought I was alone, I don’t know my way around this...hey, are you alright...”

The figure before her was crouched, supported by the wall behind him, a hand covering his eyes. He did not move as she spoke.

“I just...I just needed some time.” He finally replied quietly, still unmoving in the darkness of the room, moonlight casting a pale blue glow upon his arms.

Aurelia recognised the voice that spoke as soon as he spoke. That Swedish/American accent was unmistakable. As was the inky black hair, laying smooth over his head now that her eyes were becoming accustomed to the darkness. 

“...can I get someone for you?” Aurelia asked gently.

“I’m fine. I just struggle to relax before a show sometimes.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. “It’s busy in the dressing room. Quieter here.“

He finally looked up at her, about to ask her to leave him in peace, but he was struck dumb. Her beauty was astounding. Her skin glowed in the moonbeam that fell upon her and her eyes sparkled beneath her black lashes. He was entranced. 

His reception made her feel brave.  
“Come, sit with me. I know a good technique.” She patted the couch next to her as she sat. He stared at her for a few seconds before he rose against the wall and took a seat. 

“Sit forward a bit.” Aurelia said, and he shuffled forward as she curled her right leg around his other side, sat right behind him and pulled her arms right around his torso. He stiffened.

“Wait, what are you-“ 

“Just try and relax.” She said, her words were quiet, very close to his ear. He felt her hair tickle his jaw and he shivered. 

Aurelia pressed herself against the back of his t shirt and gently pulled him towards her. His ramrod straight back started to curve and he allowed himself to melt into her. She took his weight as his breath began to ease out and he allowed his head to fall back onto her shoulder. She sat silently, listening to him calm himself down, feeling more relaxed by the minute. She matched his breathing, her chest rising at the same time as his and subconsciously ran her hands up and down his torso.

*******

His hands fell loose to his sides, resting on her smooth thighs. His thumbs began tracing side to side, causing Aurelia to tense for a second with the gentle tickle he created. She giggled softly and squeezed her legs against his.

“Is this working?”

“Oh yes.” He replied, her hands lengthening their strokes, now reaching from shoulder to waistband of his tight jeans. 

She bit her lip and chastised herself in her mind for the sinful thoughts she was having about the man before her, clearly having a bad day and needing her help, not her perverse thoughts. She removed her left hand and ran it up the back of his head, his hair soft and smooth running through her fingers. She massaged away and he moaned a little at the feeling of her long nails dancing through his hair, the sound resonating deep in his throat and the vibration ran straight through his body and into Aurelia. 

She moaned lightly herself, unable to fight the arousal she was feeling with this beautiful man pressed against her body, her hand moving dangerously close to the lace up fly of his jeans. 

“Are you...enjoying this...?” He said suddenly.

Aurelia stilled her motions. “I...uh...look, I only meant to help you, I’m sorry if I’ve been inappropriate-“ She started to move to stand up but two strong hards held onto her thighs.

“I’m enjoying this too.” 

He moved his head to face her and his heavily lidded eyes burned into Aurelia. He closed the couple of inches of space between them and kissed her lightly, keeping contact with her lips and he kissed her more and more. The kisses got intense quickly and Aurelia couldn’t hold her little moans of enjoyment. He grasped her right hand and placed it right over the bulge in his jeans.

“Oh thank Belial.” She exclaimed as she pressed on his clothed dick as he rutted against her. Her hands found the laces of his jeans and he turned his head to kiss her neck, tongue darting out and licking her deliciously. She pulled the laces free hole by hole until she had enough room to free his erection. He sighed at the first touch of her warm hand and gasped into her neck, right by her ear, her own need making itself known. With her legs wide apart and him between them, the spread was encouraging her clit to stand a little proud and it nudged against the tight satin of her panties with every move she made.

She palmed his dick, stroking it between the warmth of her hand and his stomach, feeling it grow by the second. He hissed as she grasped him fully and let her thumb pass over his leaking slit, circling his head with his slippery precum. She stroked slowly from base to tip, left hand raking back through his hair as he moaned luxuriantly at his treatment. Aurelia could feel his dick twitch as she pumped him purposefully, his tip still shiny with fluid. 

She was so turned on she started to seek friction against his ass, desperate for her clit to have contact with something as she angled her hips and rocked against his jeans, skirt rucked high on her hips. He knew what she was doing and it aroused him even more, feeling her desperate little movements and hearing her breathy moans. He kissed her again over his shoulder, letting their tongues roll together as he snaked his hand behind him, running along the inside of her sensitive thigh and found the satin of her panties. Her eyes flashed open and she gasped into his mouth when she felt him force them aside and his fingers found her clit, slippery from her own motions.

“I knew it. You’re so wet.” He said as he thumbed over her nub and stroked along her slick folds, back and forth in a sweet rhythm that had her keening in no time at all. She noticed his legs were tensing against hers and his dick was rock hard and pulsing, breathing heavily as he shut his eyes and lay against her shoulder. He never stopped pleasuring her as the first spurts of cum started to cover her hand and his tensed stomach. He released his held breath in pants, coming down from his high.

The feel of him coming all over her hand and his constant rubbing sent Aurelia over the edge and she enveloped him with legs and arms in a tight embrace as her clit throbbed against his thumb. His fingers could feel her walls fluttering at her entrance as she moaned out her orgasm into his damp neck. She kissed along his jaw, still feeling lazy in her comedown, he could feel her smiling.

“What are you smiling at, minx?” He said through a yawn.

Aurelia smirked, “I was meant to relax you for the show, not make you comatose...I’d apologise but I’m not sorry at all.”


End file.
